The invention relates to a method of feeding thin separator sheets to a stack of articles, especially cartons, which are stacked on a pallet or the like in layers, whereby a separator sheet formed from a blank which is severed from a continuous web of material is inserted between superposed layers (carton layers). Additionally, the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
In the packaging art, smaller or larger articles are placed on pallets for transport. The articles, especially cartons or other packaging containers such as cans, bottles or the like are stacked in layers on the pallet or another support. Separator sheets made of thin material are inserted between the individual carton layers in order to secure the pack layers and facilitate their accurate positioning. These separator sheets are mostly made of paper or thin cardboard, but could also be made of another flexible material.
In a known method and apparatus, the cartons are stacked in layers on a pallet by means of a known palletizer having a pivotable articulated arm and a suction head (DE-A-37 20 933.7). In this prior art proposal, the separator sheet is severed from a web of material. The blanks which are formed in this manner are grasped by the palletizer, i.e. its suction head, and are placed on the (part) stack on the pallet in their correct position. Consequently, this prior art palletizer has a double function.